


Weekend at the Ryders

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Auntie!Grace, F/M, Little!TK, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papi!Carlos, Timeouts, Uncle!Judd, daddy!carlos, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: When Carlos is asked to help out on an undercover case, he asks if TK can spend the weekend with Uncle Judd and Auntie Grace.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Weekend at the Ryders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/gifts).



“Carlos, I’m home!” TK shouted as he closed the door behind him and hummed happily as he put his work bag down on the floor and kicked off his shoes. “Carlos?” He called out again as he noted his overnight bag and backpack fully packed. 

“Are we going for a trip?” TK asked excited as Carlos came walking down the hallway from the bedroom. 

“Hi. Not exactly” Carlos started as he walked over to TK and put his hands on TK’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze. 

“I’ve asked to go undercover for a case, and I’ve agreed to do it. It should only be for a few days,” Carlos explained as he watched for TK’s reaction. 

“What are you talking about? You’re a patrol officer, not an undercover agent!” TK said, shaking his head as he looked at Carlos confused. “Carlos, tell me you’re kidding! It’s not funny!” 

“I’m not joking, baby. I wouldn’t joke about this,” Carlos reassured him. 

“Carlos, no. You can’t just go undercover. It’s too quick, we need more time and warning. I need you here, you can’t just leave,” TK told him, grabbing onto Carlos’s arms.

“I wish we had more warning too but it came up just hours ago. I’ve talked to Grace and Judd so you’ll be staying with them until I get back. Judd should be here soon to pick you up,” Carlos said softly as he pulled TK in for a hug. 

TK hugged him tightly back, clutching on to Carlos’s shirt tightly. “Don’t go, please, stay with me,” he begged as he felt his eyes tearing up. “Don’t leave me, please,” he whimpered, pressing himself as close to Carlos as possible while hugging him as tightly as he could. 

The loud chime of the doorbell echoed through the living room. 

“Come in,” Carlos called out as he rubbed TK’s back, looking at Judd as he opened the door and walked inside. 

“Hey, how we doing?” Judd asked as he closed the door behind him and took in the scene. There was a duffle bag on the floor, along with a backpack that was leaning against it. He gave Carlos a little smile. 

“We’re okay, just a lot to process,” Carlos replied as he kissed the side of TK’s head. “Let’s sit down with Judd on the couch, baby,” he said and started leading TK over slowly since TK didn’t ease up his grip on him. 

Whimpering as Carlos forced him to let go so he could sit down, TK climbed onto his lap right away and buried his head against the crook of Carlos’s neck. 

“TK, I know this is very sudden and difficult to understand but I promise we’ll talk about it when I get back okay?” Carlos said as he stroked TK’s back gently. 

“You can’t promise that. You can’t promise anything. You don’t know what will happen,” TK whispered sadly as he pulled back, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes. 

“You’re right, I don’t know what will happen, but I can promise I’ll do anything and everything to get back to you,” Carlos held TK’s gaze as he leaned in for a little kiss. 

“I’m really sorry but I need to get going soon. I’ve packed all your things so you can have a fun weekend with Judd and Grace. You’ll have such a good time,” Carlos smiled as he glanced at the clock again. 

TK whimpered but did stand up. Judd grabbed the two bags and held the front door open as TK held on to Carlos’s arm tightly, sniffling as he moved slowly, following Carlos outside. He was trying very hard to not breakdown. 

Judd put the bags in the backseats while Carlos opened the door to the passenger side and helped TK inside. He gave TK a smile as he buckled him in.

“You be a good boy for uncle Judd and aunt Grace, okay? Listen to what they say,” Carlos said softly as he stroked TK’s cheek, brushing away a tear. 

TK nodded as he looked down, interlacing his fingers and taking in a deep breath. He jumped slightly as Judd closed his car door and buckled himself in. He bit his lip hard as he looked up at Carlos. 

“I love you,” he whimpered, squeezing Carlos’ hand tightly. 

“I love you too,” Carlos told him, giving him a kiss before looking at Judd. “Thanks again for letting TK stay with you, it’s a real weight off my mind knowing you’ll be looking after him,” 

“Of course, you know we love having him over,” Judd smiled as he bumped fists with Carlos before looking at TK. “Grace has stocked up on all your favorites, and she can’t wait to see you. How about we get going, go see her?” He suggests, knowing both TK and Carlos don’t want to say goodbye. 

TK just ignored him as he held on to Carlos’s hand. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Carlos told TK confidently, giving him another kiss before pulling away and closing the car door. 

Biting his lip hard, TK looked out the window and returned the wave Carlos gave him. When Judd started driving, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

“It’s just for a few days, buddy. Your daddy will be alright,” Judd tried to comfort him as he reached over and gave his shoulder a little squeeze. 

Turning towards the car door, TK wiped away the tears that started running down his cheeks. This was going to be the worst weekend ever.

**\--**

“TK, we’re here,” Judd said as he pulled up into the driveway and turned off the engine. TK had been sniffling and crying the whole ride over and Judd hoped that seeing Grace and settling in would help him feel a little better. 

Walking around the car, he opened the car door for TK but when he went to unbuckle him, he was pushed away. Sighing, Judd just grabbed the bags from the back. 

“We have the guest room all ready for you, and Carlos made sure to pack everything you could want,” 

TK grabbed the bags from Judd and held them close as they walked up to the door. 

Judd opened it and let TK inside. “Babe, we’re here!” he called out as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up. 

“Hey, TK,” Grace greeted him as she walked over. “How are you feeling?” she asked as she noted his flushed cheeks and teary eyes. “‘M going to my room,” TK muttered as he walked past her and headed straight for the guest room. 

Closing the door behind him, he put his bags down on the bed and reached for his phone in his pocket. There was no text or call from Carlos. Putting his phone down, he opened the bags and searched through them until he found his teddy. 

Holding it close he sat down on the bed and cried as he looked around the room. It was so scary being here alone without his Papi. He’d never visited his uncle and auntie before without him. Choking back a sob, TK got down on the floor and crawled under the bed. Curling up he popped his thumb in his mouth as he continued crying - wishing that he had his Papi and that he was at home. 

Grace and Judd shared a sad look as TK closed the bedroom door behind him. “I can’t even imagine what he feels like,” Grace sighed as she gave Judd a hug. 

“Yeah, he was pretty shocked and torn up when I came to pick him up. Hasn’t said a word since they said goodbye,” Judd explained, looking at the closed door. 

“Let’s give him a few minutes to settle in and then go check on him. He can’t be hiding in there, no matter what headspace he is in,” Grace decided as she headed for the kitchen. She had bought TK a new bottle for him to use when he was over, and she hoped it would cheer him up a bit. Filling it with apple juice, she held it in her hand as she listened for any noise coming from the guest bedroom. 

When Grace didn’t hear anything, she walked over to check on him. Knocking on the door gently, she opened it and peeked inside. “TK? Where did you go?” She asked softly as she stepped inside. Hearing sniffling, she walked over to the bed and put the bottle on the nightstand.

“What you doing under the bed hu? I think it would be more comfortable on the bed,” Grace asked as she kneeled down on the floor and looked over at TK. His face was tear-stained and he was holding his teddy close as he sucked on his thumb. 

She smiled at him sweetly as she held out a hand for him. “What do you say? Come give me a cuddle?”

TK looked between her face and her outstretched hand. Clutching his bear closer, he whimpered as he took his thumb out his mouth and started scooting out. “Did Papi come to get me?” TK asked as he got up and got on the bed with Grace. 

“No, not yet. It’s gonna be a few days, baby,” Grace told him while pulling him close, wrapping her arms around him. “But I want Papi now,” TK whined as he rubbed his eyes, a sob escaping him. “I know you do. He’s going to come pick you up as soon as he is finished with his work,” Grace stroked his hair and back as TK started sobbing. 

Judd walked into the room too, making TK turn around, hoping it was Carlos. When he saw that it was Judd he let out another long sob and buried his face into his teddy. 

“Grab his blanket and paci, please?” Grace asked Judd as she glanced at the bags at the bottom of the bed. 

“Of course,” Judd walked over and grabbed TK’s little blanket and his paci that had a little tiger on it. Getting on the bed, he handed TK the blanket and held the paci up to his mouth before putting his arm around Grace and TK. They both held TK as he cried himself to sleep. 

Judd carefully wiped away the tears on TK’s face before stroking his cheeks gently with his fingers. “I hope he feels better after a little nap,” Grace hummed in agreement as they looked down at TK. “I hope so too,”


End file.
